


Bloodstream

by newtntommy



Series: Newtmas One Shots [15]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, Smut, thankful thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtntommy/pseuds/newtntommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas thanks Newt for making him a runner in his own special way..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodstream

"We can’t have nonrunners running around the maze whenever they feel like it," Newt states and then looks at Thomas. "Starting tomorrow you are officially a runner." 

Sheer gratitude overwhelmed Thomas as he hears the words come out of Newt’s mouth. He ignores the angry responses from the other gladers and the angry look he was getting from Gally. He stands there frozen looking at the blonde in awe. He hears the angry gladers leave the room talking about how wrong the decision was. Thomas couldn’t care less. He catches Newt’s eyes. 

"Thanks Newt," he whispers loud enough for Newt to hear him. Newt shows that he heard him with a little nod. Thomas watches the blonde awkwardly tap on the table in front him, and then walk towards the door to leave. Thomas makes his move. 

He sprints over and grasps Newt’s hand pulling him to the wall to press him against it. Newt grunts in surprise when he smashes their lips together. Thomas feels the blonde push against his chest to get him off him, but Thomas ignores the action. If Newt really wanted him off him, he would’ve made it happen with the first shove. His theory is proven by the new pressure against his lips. 

"Hey Thomas-woah!" 

Thomas almost lets Minho’s interruption stop him from pleasuring the blonde he has against the wall, but instead he grins against Newt’s now frozen lips with an idea. He starts to trail kisses down his face to his neck and starts to nip at the skin there leaving Newt to tell Minho to leave. Newt doesn’t go without a fight though, and he tries to push Thomas away, but he doesn’t succeed. Thomas chuckles against his neck when Newt groans. Thomas had him.

"Bl-bloody hell Minho get..out of here!" Newt weakly orders with his voice cracking at the end. "My slinthead for a boyfriend here-here.." he starts but Thomas doesn’t let him finish. He stops his mumbling with a hard kiss. He wraps his arms around the british boy’s waist making himself fully surround Newt. He hears Minho laughing.

"Looks like Thomas is very appreciative of your decision-" before Minho could finish, Newt shoves Thomas away long enough to glare at Minho.

"Get out!" Newt yells making Thomas laugh. Newt glares and points at the laughing brunette. 

"You either _get on with it_ or so help me I will pleasure my own bloody self and then leave you,” he hisses and then grabs Thomas’s face to pull him in for a kiss. Thomas nods in the kiss and he finally hears Minho leave with a snark remark that he didn’t hear. 

Knowing that they were alone now, Thomas grabs the back of Newt’s thighs and then picks him up. He nudges Newt’s face to get to his neck, and then thrusts his hips against the blonde. He bites a little harder on Newt’s sensitive skin on his neck when he hears the loud gasp come from him. He then stops his movements, and leans back to kiss Newt’s forehead. 

Newt grunts at the halt of contact and he tries to grind down on Thomas to get the friction again. Thomas enjoys watching Newt try to get what he wants for a few seconds before he decides to give the blonde mercy. He lets Newt down making sure he doesn’t tumble down. He then smirks at the blonde as he unbuttons Newt’s pants and then tug them down. Newt gapes at him and Thomas looks at him innocently. 

"What? I thought I owe you for making me a runner," he whispers against Newt’s lips. He pulls away when Newt tries to connect their lips. He sees that Newt was going to say something and he immediately places his hand against Newt’s cock making moans echo in the room. Thomas kisses Newt’s face in different places as he adds more pressure with his hand. 

"Tommy Tommy Tommy.." Newt chants and then Thomas kneels down as he pulls Newt’s boxers down. Newt hisses at the air hitting his exposed skin. He grips Thomas’s brown hair making the kneeling boy look up to find that Newt’s cheeks were red. He smiles. 

"Tommy if you don’t do what I hope you’re about to do, then I will take your runner privilege away,” Newt threatens with a few stutters in between words. Thomas chuckles.

He brings his hands around to grab Newt’s hips to steady him, and then he runs his tongue along Newt’s member. Newt jumps from the contact. 

“ _Thomas_.” 

Thomas chuckles and then licks across his palm. He wraps his hand around Newt and starts to jerk. Newt’s moans rang in his ears like music. He wraps his free arm around Newt’s back to keep him steady as Newt begins to shake and moan beautifully. 

Thomas holds the base and he puts Newt’s cock in his mouth slowly. Newt’s response was jumping at the warmth making Thomas choke. Newt mumbles apologizes, but Thomas only continues to go down. He takes in the most he can without choking, and then starts to bob his head up and down on Newt’s cock. He tries not to hiss in pain as Newt’s hands grab his hair tighter. 

It was worth it though, when he hears how hard Newt tries to moan low. He knows Newt doesn’t really want to grab anyone’s attention and have anyone walk in thinking he was in pain. Newt was private like that.

Thomas was not. 

He wanted everyone to know just how beautiful Newt moans. He wanted everyone to know how Newt wasn’t his go-by-the-book and commanding self when he was being sucked off. How far his inhibitions get away from him when he was being fucked. 

Thomas did respect Newt though, and usually tried to help the blonde stay quiet. This was not one of those times. He was selfish when it came to Newt. He wanted people to know how Newt was _his_. How the big, bad second in command Newt was _his_. 

He knew Newt was close now by how high his moans were. His body usually froze with a few hiccups and moans as he tries to keep hold of himself. Thomas knew how to fix that. 

He starts to hum around Newt to create vibrations. Newt hisses at the move, and then it only takes a few seconds until he comes down Thomas’s throat with a grunt. 

Thomas swallows and then wipes his hand across his lips. He pulls up Newt’s boxers and pants as he stands up. He buttons the worn-out blonde’s pants and he smiles in victory when he sees just how red and flustered Newt looked. He leans down to kiss up Newt’s neck to his earlobe and sucks on the earlobe there. He laughs when he hears the blonde squeak. 

"Thank you," Thomas whispers against Newt’s closed right eyelid. He kisses it making Newt flinch just a little and then open his eyes. He tiredly rolls his eyes. 

"You’re going to be the bloody death of me Greenie." Thomas laughs. 

"I know."


End file.
